Shōjō to jū
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: Note this is not a strike witches fanfic. This story is my own work, and I am working hard on it.


Shōjo to Jū. ( Girls and guns)

Q: you said you were being deployed soon whats up?

A: well lets see my schedule for some reason keeps being pushed forward but you guys will know when I leave I assure it.

This is a new story I had thought up at least 2 years ago but only now got the time and ability to fully write it.

Plot: basically it is an original story about 4 young female soldiers in a joint task force each from a different country with different weapons and personalities. They are sent on a mission in which they don't know anything about other than there objective which is to recon an abandoned military base. Basically another Tuesday night for these ladies however this time something is different the Air is off  
If you will and the girls are without giving away much transported from there year to 2007 (the conflict in Afghanistan) now these girls must deal with the thought that they may never get back to there time along with some romance brewing within the team.  
Will they ever get back? Read on and find out ;).

Setting: at first Japan and Afghanistan

Now that's the synopses a little long right? Oh well now for character and their back stories.

Rank/ name: Warrant Officer. Laura "Angel" Stevens

Age: 20

Country of origin/ military force: Canada/ Canadian JTF2

Appearance: Short light brown hair, green eyes, flat Medium bust size, an normally wears her BDU's.

Job: Team leader/ Rifleman

Preferred weapon: Colt Canada C7A2/ Colt 1911A1

Backstory: Laura was interested in the military ever since she was very young. She became a scout leader Early on and proved to her friends and family she is a strong leader. Laura had a perfect life however she was very poor and never had much to eat and drink.  
So at the age of 15 she Entered the Canadian forces and quickly moved up the ranks to be a Warrant Officer. Later she was recommended for the JTF2 Canada's special forces regiment.  
She accepted it with some thought because she could no longer tell her family were she was. Laura was sent to Japan to Work with the new Task Force 422 team being assembled she was told she was to be the leader once again she accepted.

-  
Rank/ name: Master Sargent Alexis "Wolf" Rosenkova

Age: 18

Country of origin/ military force: Ukraine/ Russian Spetsnaz

Appearance: Long black hair, blue eyes, Large bust size, an normally wears her BDU's. with ought the jacket portion.

Job: Second in command/ Sniper

Preferred weapon: SVD Dragonov/ FN Herstal Five-seven pistol

Backstory: Alexis was living in a military family. Her father is a colonel in the Russian military so she felt it was vital she did her part for Russia she joined up and acceded expectations on the range and was given a position to train as Spetsnaz the elite Special forces of the Russian military she being a good solider accepted with ought question. Now she is ruthless and will do absolutely anything to complete her objective. When she is sent to Japan to be a sniper in a new task force she is confused but follows her orders to the letter.

-  
Rank/name: corporal Hitomi "Zero" Yurokatsu

Age: 15

Country of origin/Military force: Japan/ Japanese Self defense forces

Appearance: Short yet longer than Laura's hair .brown hair, brown eyes, flat chest, an normally wears her JSDF uniform

Job: newbie/ Rifleman

Preferred weapon: FN Herstal Scar-H MOD 0/ HK Tac.45

Backstory: Hitomi joined the military not by choice but by coincidence. She woke up one morning not remember anything but her name and age she was wearing a self defense force uniform so she just assumed she was in the military. She continued her training trying to remember her past but to no avail she still doesn't remember. She is placed with the task force to be Japan's representative due to her calm and focused attitude and her accuracy also rivals Rosenkova's.

-  
Rank/name: Sargent Katherine "Queen" Smith

Age: 19

Country of origin/military force:  
United Kingdom/ SAS

Appearance: short blonde hair, hazel eyes, average chest size, normally wears the solid black BDU's she got in the SAS

Job: SAW gunner ( light machine gunner)

Preferred weapon: M249 SAW/ SIG P226

Backstory: Katherine joined the military because she was bored one day and wanted some fun - her own words. She went through training and eventually became the first female solider in the SAS she was given the job of SAW gunner by her platoon commander due to her Boredom with rifles and sub machine guns. She is sent to Japan for the Crown's representative in military force. She gets along great with the other girls accept the again in her own words "Dirty Russian" she thinks she is too uptight about protocols.

-  
That's it for characters I hope you like them as much as I do or even more. Now this is obviously a bit different from what you used to from me but I assure you this is just a little more action packed and maybe some more "Mature" content along with some things that might surprise you. Any way the first chapter will hit soon so keep up with this story and have fun. As always don't feel pressured to review but everything helps from correcting my oh so horrible grammar. If you don't enjoy my story please at least tell me why but don't be rude. Also if you have any questions about anything about me or my stories feel free to place a review on this story or PM me I don't Mind answering anything but the " have you ever killed anyone" question.  
Any way have fun reading and don't forget one thing "War isn't a game it's a horrible, Horrible thing that no one should have to go through so don't put you self through it if you are not physically and mentally prepared for it." -JFW ANGEL

ps. Thanks to everyone sticking with me so far hope you all enjoy (said for the fourteenth time)

-(JFW ANGEL)-


End file.
